Etiquette Training
by Exotos135
Summary: In order to make sure her tea party etiquette skills are good enough, Luna goes to get help from the resident tea party mistress, Lola.


_At Lola and Lana's bedroom..._

Lola, the resident diva of the Loud household, was having one of her monthly tea parties when she got an unexpected visitor: her older sister, Luna. "Hello, Dude," the musician greeted as she walked towards the diva. "How are you doing?"

"Luna?" Lola blurted in surprise. "What brings you here? You never really visit me. Or Lana, for that matter."

"Well, the thing is, I need your help with something," Luna answered with a sheepish smile. "But first, would you be willing to hear me out?"

Naturally, the pageant princess was cautious, but interested. "With what do you need help with?"

What came next was a pretty short explanation that, while pretty clear in it's information, still left Lola perplexed.

"You want my help?" Lola repeated, raising an eyebrow. "With tea party etiquette?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to a tea party with a couple friends, and I wanted to see if you could help me make sure I didn't forget any important rules about tea partying," Luna explained with a smile. "So, can you help me, dude?"

"I don't know, Luna, isn't it a tad weird that you, the older sister, is asking me, the younger sister, for help? It should be the other way around," Lola remarked as she took a sip of her tea. "And besides, isn't your music idol British? Wouldn't you have tried to learn more about his tea culture by now?"

"Mick likes neither tea, nor acting like a walking British stereotype," Luna rolled her eyes. "And besides, we'll just practice a little bit, then I'll get out of your hair."

Lola spat out her tea in shock. "That's all you wanna do with me?"

"Yeah, I mean, you don't seem to be in a good mood today, so I might as well get this over quick and easy, right?" Luna shrugged.

The pageant diva looked at the ground and sighed, "Fine, take a seat."

Luna sat down, then grabbed the teapot in order to pour some tea down the tea cups. "Okay then, you got that part right," Lola remarked. "Sugar?"

The musician blushed and looked away. "Aw, thanks Lola, that's so nice coming from you!"

"For the tea!" the diva hastily corrected.

"Oh, right," Luna snapped her fingers. "Would you like some sugar, Love?"

"Don't say it like that, it sounds weird," Lola sighed. "But yes, I would like a pair of sugar cubes."

Luna poured some sugar on her and Lola's tea cups, then mixed the tea with a pair of spoons. "Okay, now we begin with some banter," Lola remarked. "Try to come up with some topic that has nothing to do with politics or work. Try to be casual."

"Hmm, I could talk about the type of music we like?" Luna suggested.

Lola hummed, then nodded. "Well, you two do seem to like music to an extent, so that's a good topic to discuss. But one thing: I'm not going to roleplay as Sam just to make this easier for you. Mostly because I know nothing about her."

"Listen, Love, I'm not going to force you to do that," the musician answered back. "In fact, once I've checked if I know my etiquette well enough, I'll leave you alone. So, how about we begin with the banter?"

However, the diva didn't respond right away. Instead, she stood shaken by the answer: To Luna, she was probably doing Lola a favor by letting her know she wasn't going to be with her for long, but for Lola, this was the greatest insult.

This was-as Lori would say, often incorrectly-literally one of the very few times the sisters interacted on their own, without either Luan, Lana, or even both getting in the way. It was some alone time for the duo. And yet, Luna didn't use this time to enjoy it with Lola. Rather, she used it-and by extension, her-just to learn stuff she most likely already knew.

"Lola, we don't have all day," Luna blurted, returning the diva back to reality. "I got songs to write, tunes to play, and you probably have tea parties to do with your friends, right?"

If by "Friends" she meant her plush toys... Then yes and no. Mostly no, since the pageant princess felt a great deal of anger surging through her body.

"Yes... I do..." she bitterly answered, only to remember something. "But... What about you?"

"Me? I'm pretty much free, since Sam's probably busy with practice at this house," Luna nonchalantly answered, taking a sip from her tea while Lola's jaw dropped to the ground. "But I know how you like to focus on your tea parties, so I wanna get this over with quickly, for your sake."

That answer translated to the diva as "I got nothing better to do, but I assume you do, so instead of actually trying to get closer to you, I'm going to use you in order to remember some ridiculous rules and then leave you once you're of no more use to me."

Okay, maybe not exactly that, but it was definitely close.

"Lola, you're spacing out again," Luna pointed out, returning the girl to reality. "Is there something on your mind?"

Lola's rage had officially reached her breaking point: First, Luna says she's only using her, then, she reveals she's using her while she has nothing to do, and finally, she asks her if something's on her mind, as if she even cared. However, instead of blowing up right then and there, Lola just too a deep breath, finished her tea, and took out the rest of the set out of the table, until only Luna had her teacup left.

And suddenly, she flipped the table over.

"Is there something on my mind?! Is there something on _yours_!? Because this, Luna Loud, is one of the biggest insults you could've ever done to me!" the diva snapped right at her older sister, who could only flinch and look around in confusion. "I play tea parties with my stuffed animals, and sometimes Lana, because nobody else ever wants to have one with me! Not Leni, not Lisa, nobody! And then you come here, and instead of wanting to have a tea party with me, you just want to use me to learn some stupid etiquette you should already know about!"

"Uh, Lola-"

"Shut up! I'm not going to take it anymore! If you want to learn the etiquette of a tea party, then look on the internet! But don't you dare ever come back to my tea parties, or even come to me, if all you're ever going to do is use me for your own, stupid, pointless deals!"

Upon hearing that, Luna took a deep breath, took a sip from her tea, then put it down before standing up, sending Lola the message that the musician was upset. And of course, Lola took it as Luna being mad at her.

"D-D-Don't act like you're the victim here!" Lola spat, fear starting to replace her anger. "You were the one who came here and decided to use me without taking my feelings into account!"

Luna just walked towards the diva with her hair covering her eyes, prompting Lola to walk backwards as she cried, yet tried to keep up face:

"A-And besides, you know that getting me angry is a bad idea, s-so-"

Suddenly, Lola hit a wall and was cornered by the musician, who reached for her as she covered her eyes and waited... Only to feel herself be lifted, then hugged, by the musician. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, and as she felt her hair being brushed, Luna spoke:

"I'm sorry, Love, I really am."

Lola looked up, and saw Luna giving her a reassuring smile. She then put her back on the ground and dried her tears as she added:

"I honestly thought you would want me to get this over with so you could go back to your tea parties. I guess I should've asked first."

Lola, however, just closed her eyes and looked away. "W-Whatever, let's just get this over with so you can go ask Sam out on a date, or something."

Luna hummed. "You know what? I can always ask her later. How about we actually have a tea party, just you and me?"

The diva put on a big wide smile, and then hugged the musician without warning. And after a couple of seconds, Luna returned the hug and brushed Lola's hair again... Only to suddenly ask:

"Say, what would you like to eat, cookies or bread?"

Lola stated, with an overjoyed tone, "Don't ruin this moment, Luna."


End file.
